The present invention generally relates to wireless communications systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to scalable server architecture systems and methods for wireless packetized data communications networks using specialized protocols.
Conventional packetized data communications protocols and network architectures were developed primarily for use in wired networks and conditions. The protocols and networks are not optimized for the peculiarities of wireless communications environments. Networks, particularly client-server networks such as the Internet, are commonly designed to conform to standardized protocols, for example, the Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
In wireless communications, protocols more appropriate for the wireless environment and conditions can provide better performance. The related patent applications describe various protocols and other features that aid wireless communications, such as wireless Internet and e-mail communications. In particular, the related applications describe certain client-server networks for the wireless communications. A desirable aspect of these networks is that be scalable in order to permit and enable desired communications between wireless client devices and wireless application server provider (ASP) servers. Moreover, these ASP servers must be able to also function with standard communications protocols and characteristics for communications over and with standards-based networks and components, for example, over the Internet with other wired and wireless Internet devices that communicate using TCP/IP or other common protocols.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide systems and methods for providing such scalable server architectures capable of communicating wirelessly via specialized wireless protocols, yet maintaining capabilities to integrate those wireless communications for use in communications over standard networks and protocols for communications, for example, over the Internet.
An embodiment of the invention is a wireless communications network. The network includes a client device, a router, a deserialized server, a centralization server; and a session server that generates a proxy cookie. The client device wirelessly communicates with the router according to specialized protocols, the router, deserialized server, the centralization server, and the session server communicate according to standard protocols, and the proxy cookie is commonly shared to control routing for purposes of segregating relatively dynamic information and relatively static information.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of wireless client-server communications. A client device communicates wirelessly with a wireless application service provider (ASP) server computer via specialized protocols. The method includes communicating by the client device to a router of the ASP server computer, communicating by the router to a session server of the ASP server computer, generating a proxy cookie by the session server, delivering the proxy cookie to the router, and, directing access by the client to the ASP server computer by the proxy cookie.